Demons Love
by BloodyGrim
Summary: My name's Nyx Osiris. And I am a Mutant, or demon, as most humans call me. I have the ability to teleport, read minds, and feel others emotions. I also have advanced healing, practically immortal. How I found out about these abilities, well it wasn't all fun and games. Summary Azazel X Nyx, etc. Nyx is my oc and this is an AU.


**Disclaimer: ****BloodyGrim does not own any of X-men. I do own my oc Nyx and any other oc's.**

Year: 1946 Location: Curran, Ireland

Running down the streets I swear under my breath. The fucking humans were chasing me again. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm being chased by a bunch of humans. It's because I'm one, covered in black fur. Two, I have a long black devils tail and elf ears. Three, I have fangs, claws, and my hands have three fingers each that are longer and thicker than a humans. Four, my feet have two long thick toes with a third one at the back of my ankle. Not to mention I have silver eyes with emerald pupils and shoulder-length snow white hair.

My name's Nyx Osiris. And I am a Mutant, or demon, as most humans call me. I have the ability to teleport, read minds, and feel others emotions. I also have advanced healing, practically immortal. How I found out about these abilities, well it wasn't all fun and games. The main reason I'm telling you all of this though, is because you need to know the main stuff if you want to know what happens in my life.

As I ran for my life, I see a familiar smithy that I would be welcomed too and not hated. I quickly teleport and find myself in Mitch's living room. His warm voice washes over me, "I see the folks' are after ye again lassie. Did ye scare them again?" As Mitch says this, he walks into the living room from his work shop.

I smile and mutter, "Nein. As fun as zat vould have been, I only threw a knife at za guy zat pissed me off. He called me a demons vore. So I decided to throw Zee knife that I was using to skin fish at him." I chuckle fondly at the memory. "He squealed like a pig. Zen of course everyone freaked out because I threw a knife and started chasing me. So I ran."

Mitch chuckles and motions for me to follow him, "Come, I've finished what ye wanted done. Ye can leave this town soon." Mitch leads me into his work room to show me the armored clothes.

The shirt is a long sleeve black turtle neck with metal sewn into it to prevent bullet wounds and other fatal wounds. The pants are black cargo pants with many pockets and a hole in the back for my tail. The pants also have metal sewn into it. There is also a pair of black combat boots with knives in the bottoms and a pair of silver metal forearm guards. Connected to the forearm guards are knife shooters that hold 12 inch long blades in each holster.

After adorning the armored clothes, Mitch hands me a pair of drow blades. The blades are pure black and the handles are crimson. There are also no guards. On the cutting edge of the blades there are tiny teeth that cannot be seen unless you bring it to eyelevel and really look. If anyone is cut by the blades, they would be shredded apart. The blades have a slight curve to them for better cutting.

I smirk and laugh, "I look like an assassin. Just vhat I vas looking for. Do you have zat cloak I asked for?"

Mitch grins and throws a large black shimmering cloth over my shoulders. It is a gothic style hooded cloak that falls to my shins. I look at the clasp and see that it is snow hawk with glowing silver eyes. Just like mine.

I look up at Mitch and grin, not showing my teeth. I know my teeth unnerve him slightly because of their sharpness. "Zank you Mitch. It is beautiful. Vhat exactly does it do?"

Mitch seems pleased with my praise. He excitably chatters, "It lets ye blend in with anything lassie. This technology that I am using is wonderful. I thank ye for giving me these blueprints from the German scientist lassie."

I smile fondly at Mitch. "I am glad you had fun. The scientist died anyvays. I believe zee Führer vasn't happy vith something he did. Anyvays, please continue vith zee explanation."

Mitch rubs the back of his head in sheepish amusement. "Ah sorry, I got excited. Anyways, basically the cloak helps disguise yer inhuman characteristics. Yer fur will look like a dark tan and yer feet and hands will look like a human's, among other things. All ye have to do is press in the hawk's eye. That will activate the program."

My eyes widen and I laugh in joy. "Yes! Zank you Mitch! Now I can valk the streets vithout vorry. I vish you luck and a long life my friend. Machs gut! (Take care)"

I give Mitch a hug and teleport with a poof after grabbing my things. Now I'm off to see how the world is now. I'll probably become an all-around hired mercenary.

**BloodyGrim: This is the prologue! What do you think of my oc and story so far? Interesting? Boring? Weird? Mary-sueish? (I hope not)**

**Anyways, here are my ideas for pairings.**

**Definitely gonna be some Nyx X Azazel.**

**Magneto X Nyx?**

**Sabertooth X Nyx?**

**Nyx X oc?**

**Nyx X Azazel X whoever you like?**

**Please vote and I will put it on the poll.**


End file.
